The Beach/Developments
Source: The Cutting Room Floor Prior to the development, the level was originally going to be very short, but late revisions merged it with parts of Jungle Road. Burned Crates For unknown reason, burned versions of every crate in the game plus the ones with removable tops can be found in the Beach's Basement. The burnt crates also don't seem to be mentioned in the Beach or Jungle Road developer walkthrough from 1997. The burnt crates seem to come from Plantation House's hunters' camp as burnt crates can be found near there in the PCgamer prototype. It's likely that Plantation House was merged with Jungle Road before half of Jungle Road was merged with the Beach. Then when the portion of Jungle Road was added to the Beach level, the crates ended up in the Beach's assets as well and the developers just forgot to remove them. It would seem they remembered to remove them in Jungle Road however as they don't seem to exist there. The term "basement" is basically a location that is out of bounds in a Trespasser level where the developers stored different models and assets used in the level or planned to be used. This allowed the developers to use a single master object for duplication purposes instead of searching all over the map for the object they needed. Crate With Removable Lid This crate was actually used in one part of Prototype Build 96, with a hunting rifle inside of it. In the final, the box was deleted from the level, but is still present in the basement. The hunting rifle was placed elsewhere. Presumably, the box was removed because Trespasser's highly sensitive physics made it too difficult to pull the gun out. Voice Over Oddities While it is unknown if the developers did this on purpose, there are a couple of voiceovers in strange places. Places that they shouldn't be, since Anne doesn't know she's on Site B yet. One of the oddities can be found in the beach but it cannot be triggered in the Final. However, in Prototype Build 96, it can be triggered by picking up the Axe Handle. This same voice node can be found in the Town level, which is where it was clearly intended to be, throwing into question just what it's doing here. Another Hammond voice node that is still active in the final can be found on top of the jungle gym. Interestingly, it's the same one that was placed out of bounds in Jungle Road. Brady Bell's Thank You Trespasser_special_rock.png|Rock found along with the triggers. Trespasser_message_Trigger.png|Three hidden triggers Although not unused, they're triggers to display a thank you message (easter eggs) from Brady Bell, the Trespasser Team's associate producer and audio lead. To activate them, you must carry a specific rock (located near the crate puzzle) back to the beginning of the stage, and then throw the rock at each of the three triggers. These messages will show up on screen as subtitles: For my wife Michelle, Your constant support and understanding is like none I've ever known. For 2 1/2 years you stood by me and lifted me up during the most challenging period of my life. For all of this, I cannot repay you. I can only promise a return to a normal life... a sane husband... and you're best friend. All my love, Brady For my good friend Kyle, You've heard it time and time again, but I've never been so impressed by a persons work ethic. Without you, we never would have shipped this game, and I would've left long ago. I'm a better person for having you as a friend. I thank you, Brady For my buddy Galvan, I'm glad we've grown to be such close friends. For all the time you put in to learn, and the effort you put forth to make the audio what it is, I thank you. For hounding me about the worst film I know, 'TITANIC'... burn in hell. Let's make a film, Go Wings, Brady Each one of these is activated by a separate trigger and will continue to display onscreen until the level ends or a save is loaded. Unusable Desert Eagle Another artifact of structural reshuffling There is a Desert Eagle located in the weapons cabinet just on the other side of the Monorail station wall that cannot be used, as it was placed inside of the end level trigger. However, upon teleporting there, the level will end. The only way to see this Desert Eagle is to open the level in TresEd, which allows you to ignore the end-level trigger or move it aside. Another important note is that the supply locker is placed on the left side of the station gate doors in the Beach level, but when Jungle Road starts, this same locker can be seen on the right of them indicating that an earlier version of JR that that section of the Beach level was ported from had it on the left originally. The Gates Originally, the gates at the end of the level could be opened. However, sometime between Prototype Build 96 and the final, the gates were made immobile, possibly because of the physics engine freakout that happens when the bar is pulled out the wrong way. However, the magnets that control the door mechanism are still present. Category:Jurassic Park: Trespasser levels